What's Love?
by Charanko Wan Wan
Summary: [EExLK] Ain professes his love to Elsword.


**Notes:** [EExLK] I really wanna write about Ain x Elboy but I'm not sure what to write about so I have just been writing random snippet ideas from my head and attempting to find random prompts. Nothing much is clicking yet. Well...actually I have one major idea but I'm waiting to see (as of now) what his third path is. If it's how I think it will be...it'll be perfect...*laughs evilly* Somebody wanted me to write something of this pairing that wasn't sad so here it is~

What's Love?

"Elsword~!" Ain called out.

Elsword turned to look at Ain who was waving his hand. On his face was a wide happy grin. Behind him was the orange glow of the sunset. The light of the sun illuminated Ain's figure giving him the illusion of being more of an angel than he already was. As Ain stopped in front of him, a smile, all natural and without thought, crept on Elsword's lips. "Hey, Ain," Elsword said as he tilted his head, his eyes half lidded.

"Hmm~? Is there something wrong?" Ain looked puzzled as he sat down besides Elsword.

"Mmmm no." Elsword stared at the falling sun. "I feel relaxed and happy."

"That's great~!" Ain gazed with fondness at Elsword's cute face rimmed by the orange light. "Elsword, what's love?"

The question was sudden and threw Elsword off guard. "L-love?"

"Mmm~!" Ain nodded.

Elsword scratched the side of his face as he blushed. "W-well, it's when you really like something...or someone. And, it's not just like...it goes beyond that. Sometimes, you'll do anything for them." The joy in Elsword's face faded as he thought about his father and sister disappearing through the front door many years ago. "And sometimes...it hurts. But there are times when you're really happy around them. That no matter what they do, you'll always feel the same, even when they make you mad or sad. These are only some of things that can describe it. Often times, there really isn't a way to put into words. Sometimes you just know."

The change in Elsword's face concerned Ain. What was he thinking about? Was it sad? "Elsword, I love you."

Abrupt, Elsword turned to face Ain with surprise. His face was flushed. "A-as a friend, right?"

"There's a difference?" Ain pondered for a bit. "Mmmm...well I do love everyone...but when it comes to you, Elsword, I always feel like it's never enough. I always want to do more than I already can for you. Mmm." Ain nodded and smiled his gentle and loving smile. "I'm sure of it. I love you more than that. I love you sooooooooo much~" Ain waved his arms in a wide arc to emphasize what he said. "I've loved you for the longest time I can remember. I want to protect you. I want to help you. I want to always be there for you. I always want to be right by your side. I want to do everything possible for and with you. You're special to me." Ain looked down. "...Is that okay?"

Elsword wasn't sure how to reply. His heart beat fast and he could feel the heat in the tip of his ears. He inched his hand towards Ain's and overlapped his pinky with his. "Mmm...it's more than okay. It's completely fine." Elsword stared at the floor between his feet not daring to look up so that Ain could see the complete redness on his face. He had been noticing that whenever he was around Ain, he would get butterflies in his stomach and chest. They never seemed to go away, even now. Although many of the others labeled him as not bright, after maturing, he had been attuned to how people had been feeling. And yes, he noticed that Ain tended to treat him in a different way than the others. This indeed made him feel special and loved; Something he had been lacking and desiring for quite some time. Soon, he too started to feel something bloom in his heart. But to hear it come out of Ain's mouth...

"Uwaaaaa~ I'm so happy~!" Ain tackled Elsword with a big warm hug and snuggled his face into his hair. "I love you, Elsword."

Ain felt so comforting. Elsword brought his arms around him to return the hug. He closed his eyes relishing the warmth and peace. "...Mmm...Ain, I love you too."


End file.
